Vegeta Meets Himself
by YokuMiya
Summary: Vegeta is training and then meets himself from another dimension. weird things start happening an then its just a dream. what happens when these dreams start coming true?read & find out. not vegetaXgoku its VegetaxBulma and GokuxChiChi.
1. Chapter 1 WTF was That!

Vegeta Meets Himself

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because I really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ or DBZ Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit I get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors Notes: this takes place after Majin Buu arc but before Uub is in the show. from what i saw Vegeta and Goku were friends after the Majin Buu arc so they are here. Vegeta is a bit OOC in some parts and a lot OOC in others and Nice Vegeta is supposed to be the exact opposite of Vegeta personality-wise. in appearance just imagine the Vegeta we all know and love with the bangs he had as a kid. and Nice Vegeta is just the prince because in his dimension his parents are still alive. And even if it looks like i dont know what will happen next i still do because ihave some kinda plan with this.

Chapter 1: WTF was That?

One day, after Vegeta and Goku finished sparring in the mountains Vegeta stayed behind to do some extra training for a bit. Thenout of nowhere there was a bright flash of light brighter than the sun or Tiens' Solar Flare. Vegeta instinctively covered his eyes and when he opened them the first thing he thought was, "WTF?" "How the hell am I looking at my self without a mirror?" he asked. The other Vegeta (who for simplicties sake will be called Nice Vegeta) looked up and said "Hello. You are correct in assuming that I am you but we are not entirely the same my friend. If you give me time I will explain everything."

Vegeta just stared and thought "He looks like me but he sure as hell isn't me and I'll be damned if he is." Vegeta then said, "I don't know who you are but I'll listen to your explanation of why you look like me befor I destroy you. Choose your words carefully because if I don't like what you say you'll be dead before you finish speaking."

Nice Vegeta paled slightly and thought, "Maybe coming here was a bad idea after all." "All right. Well for starters, I'm you from another reality..." "WHAT?" asked Vegeta, shocked. "Please let me explain. In the reality I'm from Saiyans never worked for Freeza and therefore were never killed by him. Kakarrot was never sent to Earth because his father and my...your...OUR father remained friends with Bardock. Raditz and Nappa are still alive. Tarble was able to return from the planet he was sent to. Our family took a vacation with Kakarrot and his family to Earth where he met ChiChi and I met Bulma and we both got married on the same day five years after. We, with our new families trave between Earth and Planet Vegeta quite frequently. And while Saiyans are still a warrior race we are currently in a time of peace. We keep up our training but have no one to fight and it's quite fun really. Training just to keep in shape or just for fun. Never worrying about a family member dieing. And best of all just being together as a family. But the reason I am here is because I knew if things were so perfect in our dimension then they must be really messed up in another. So I wanted to find out and if possible, help fix whatever problems exist." explained Nice Vegeta, taking a large breath of much needed air, as he tried to aavoid angering Vegeta further by explaining as quickly as possible.

Vegeta just stood there and stared for a few minutes before he said, "Ok. Whatever. What's done is done and the only way you could 'fix' anything would be if you could go into the past to change it. So if you don't mind leave now because things are fine the way they are. And the last person who tried to change the past almost fucked it up more than it was."

"Oh ok. Well it was nice meeting...", Nice Vegeta said nervously

Suddenly another blinding light flashed and when it cleared there was Icer, Freezas second cousin three times removed. He looked around and said, "Ahhh. There you are. Time to die Saiyan scum!"

"Who the hell are you and who do you think you're calling 'Saiyan scum'?" said Vegeta.  
>"He's Freezas cousin and another reason that I came here. He's more than a hundred times as strong as Freeza is here and we can't beat him." said Nice Vegeta.<p>

"Oh shit. Now you tell me!"

Then Icer fire off a ki attack and Vegeta and Nice Vegeta scatter in opposite directions before Vegeta sharply raises and drops his power level as a signal to Goku and the other Z Fighters that there is trouble.

Just as Vegeta senses anotheer ki attack coming at him he turns to try and block it but is too late. And right before it hits he hears someone say "KaMeHaMe Ha!" and watches as the blast is deflected. He looks to the right and says "Nice timing Kakarrot." "No problem Vegeta...but why are there two of you and who is this guy?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." "OK."

Just then Icer fires an attack that looks just like Freezas death ball at Goku and Vegeta says "KAKARROT LOOK OUT!" "Huh? Uh oh AHHHHHHHHH!"

And just like that Goku was killed and incenerated in an instant.

"Damnit you son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" screams Vegeta. And he turns to attack just in time to get hit with a death ball himself..."AHHHHH!"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Vegeta as he woke up and sat up with a scared out of his mind. "Oh kami what just happened? Oh no Kakarrot!" Then he tried to sense Goku and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he still could sense the larger Saiyan. "Oh good it was just a dream. That means I still have my shot to beat Kakarrot fair an square. What a nightmare thought. Well one thing's for sure: That's the LAST time I eat a whole box of Cheez-Its before bed."

End? Nah not yet. TBC

Oh and thanks to a wonderful reveiw from hekate's blackest blood the story will start as Vegeta having these dreams/premonitions of Nice Vegeta but when they start coming true things will really get weird. And I'll do my best to keep character deaths limited to the dreams. Second chapter is where this dream becomes reality so be on the lookout for it.

A/N Well? What do you think? Please let me know. And feel free to make a request for a story as long as it's Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Z Kai, Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, YuGiOh (the original one with the Millenium Items) Teen Titans Dragon Ball GT, Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Inuyasha, or Avatar the Last Airbender. Feel free to make a request for other things and I'll see what I can do to post a story about it. Suggest a pairing and I'll do my best. Suggest an anime and a theme and we'll see what happens. Please review if for no other reason than to tell me what I need to improve. If I get at least 20 reviews I'll try to make a sequel.


	2. Chapter 2 OMG It's Really Happening!

Vegeta Meets Himself

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling. Oh and I use the names I've seen on the English/Dubbed versions not the Japanese/Subbed version. If you don't like dubbed or don't know who someone is just ask. Possible OOC for some if not all characters but only in certain situations or with certain people.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit i get is practice for my writing in school.

Chapter 2. OMG It's Really Happening!

The next day Vegeta is really quiet through breakfast making Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla worry about him, seeing as he usually at least said good morning and asked how they slept. When Vegeta was getting ready to go meet Goku in the mountains near his house and still hadn't said a single word Bulma got up the courage to ask "Vegeta? Is something wrong? You've been even quieter than usual."

Vegeta looked up, almost as if he was surprised to see her, then shook his head and said, "It's nothing just thinking that's all."

"Thinking 'bout what daddy?" asked Bulla.

"Hmmm? Oh nothing you need to worry about Bulla. Just...grown-up issues."

Bulla grumbles to herself "Grown-ups have all the fun."

Vegeta surprises her by responding "Beleive me Bulla it's far from fun. Well I'll see you later." He lloks and notices Bulma still lokks upset so he whispers to her "If it means that much to you I'll tell you when I come back." and then leaves before anyone can say another word.  
>-10 minutes later-<br>Vegeta gets to the mountains and sees Goku already warming up. "Hey Kakarrot." Vegeta says in a bored tone.

"Huh? Oh Hey Vegeta!...Are you ok? You were late and when it comes to training you're NEVER late." says Goku.  
>"Everything is just fine Kakarrot. Lets get started." replies Vegeta.<br>"Ok Vegeta. If you say so." says Goku warily.

So for the next five hours they sparred only stopping when one of them is knocked temporarily unconcious and then they resume about five to ten minutes later when they wake up. To anyone observing you'd have to have amazing sight otherwise all you would see is a blue blur going at an orange blur and vise versa with what looked like random fireworks (A/N their ki attacks) and the mountains getting destroyed.

"Sheesh. That was one heck of a workout eh Vegeta?" asked Goku when they were finally done. "Yeah...Kakrrot?"  
>"Huh? Whats up Vegeta?"<br>"Look at all the damage we did. Maybe we should start training in deserts or the hyperbolic time chamber or go into space and train on an uninhabitted planet huh?"  
>"You know I think you're right. We can't keep destoying mountains. Even if it wasn't disrespectful to nature we're running out of mountains to destroy."(AN I just had to add that tiny bit of humor)"Well see ya for the next round tomorrow Vegeta." Goku said before he took of towards his home on the other side of the mountains (pile of rubble).  
>"Yeah see ya around Kakarrot." Vegeta called after him."Hmmm if we hadn't ended when we did it couldv'e been a tie. Maybe I'll do some solo training so that doesn't happen tomorrow." thought Vegeta.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Whew I guess I should go home before Bulma gathers a search party again" Vegeta said to himself. Just as he was about to fly away there was a blast of blinding light and out of it came (enter drumroll here) Nice Vegeta who aside from the red cape and Saiyan armor with the royal family crest on it looked exactly like Vegeta.

Vegeta just stared and stared and stared some more before..."OH HELL NO!" he screamed to the high heavens.  
>Nice Vegeta (I might also refer to him as N. V. or N. Vegeta) just sweatdropped and said "Not what I was expecting but... allow me to explain who I am and why I am here please. I am you-"<p>

Vegeta interupted saying "From an alternate dimension where all of the bad things that happened here never happend and you came here to try and change this reality and seek help in defeating Freezas' cousin Icer who wants to kill you and the others Saiyans."

N. Vegeta stared shocked before saying "Actually yes. How did you know that?"  
>Vegeta replied "Because I dreamt it all last night!"<br>"Oh. Well that saves time. So will you help?" asked .  
>"HELL NO!" replied Vegeta.<br>"Why not?" asked N. V.  
>"Because" answered Vegeta "Kakarrot and I both died in that dream."<p>

Then there was a second flash of light and out came (enter dramatic/horror movie music here) Icer (dun dun dun).  
>"Oh shit. Well it looks like i dont have a choice now." says Vegeta at the same time as Icer says "AH! There you are you Saiyan scum! It's time for you to die!"<p>

At that moment Vegeta raises his power up to SS (AKA SSJ but I don't call them Saiyajins I call them Saiyans so it jus Super Saiyan not Super Saiyajin) 2 and attacks Icer. Icer easily reflects Vegetas attacks and is about to finish him when they hear some shout "Kaaaa Meeee Haaaa Meeee HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and Icer gets blasted through a tree. Vegeta looks in the direction of the blast and says "Nice timing Kakarrot." "Thanks Vegeta but what the hell is going on and who the fuck is that? And for that matter why are there TWO of you?" asked Goku.

Vegetas simple reply was "If we survive this I'll explain everything Kakarrot but for right now all you need to know is that this guy is related to Freeza and is more than a hundred times stronger than he is."

"Ah damnit this is gonna be tougher than I thought then." said Goku.

"As touching as this is it's time for you mokeys to say goodbye." said Icerefore he charged a death beam and aimed it straight at Goku. He fired and Vegeta said "NO! Damnit even when I know what happens I can't fucking stop it!"

The beam shot right through where Goku was...but when the smoke cleared Gokus' body was no where to be seen.

"WTF? There's no way I missed so where the fuck is his corpse?" screamed Icer.

"Kakarrot? If you're still alive give me some kind of sign so I don't have to break the bad news to your family or mine or our friends." Vegeta all but begged.

"What the hell was that? You'll have to do a lot better than that if you wanna kill me OR Vegeta you Freeza wanna-be!" yelled Goku from about fifty feet in the air.

"Oh thank Kami...er Dende...OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" said Vegeta.

Meanwhile Icer charged a death beam, aimed at Vegeta, and fired.

"Vegeta! LOOK OUT!" screamed Goku before he teleported infront of Vegeta then grabbed him and teleported them about ten feet behind Icer.

"Alright Kakarrot you know me. I never suggest this: but i really think we should fuse and as SS 4 at that." suggested Vegeta.

"Alright lets fuse Vegeta." agreed Goku.

So they did the fusion dance while saying "Fu Sion HA!" after going up to Super Saiyan 4and thus SS4 Gogeta appeared in there place.

"Alright it's time to finish this!" Gogeta said. "Big Bang KaMeHaMeHAAA time 100!"

And that was the end of Icer.

"Ohhhh thank you thank you thank you!" squealed "Now we can livew in peace in my dimension. If there is anything I can do to help you make this dimension better let me know!"

The fusion wore off and and Vegeta said "Yes there is one thing you can do."

"What? Tell me. I owe you my lie=fe I'll do anything!" promised.

Vegeta angrily replied "You can get the fuck out of here and go back to your own damn dimension and leave me and my friends and family ALONE!"

"Ummm...yea about that...you see I can't go back until this dimension catches up with mine in the technology department because interdimensional transportation isn't possible from here and if i get to far from you both out dimensions could collapse. So you're kinda stuck with me until I'm able to go back." said nervously scratching his head. 


	3. Chapter 3 When Will it END!

Vegeta Meets Himself

disclaimer: i dont own

Chapter three When Will it END?

Last time on Vegeta Meets Himself

"Ohhhh thank you thank you thank you!" squealed "Now we can livew in peace in my dimension. If there is anything I can do to help you make this dimension better let me know!"

The fusion wore off and and Vegeta said "Yes there is one thing you can do."

"What? Tell me. I owe you my life I'll do anything!" promised.

Vegeta angrily replied "You can get the fuck out of here and go back to your own damn dimension and leave me and my friends and family ALONE!"

"Ummm...yea about that...you see I can't go back until this dimension catches up with mine in the technology department because interdimensional transportation isn't possible from here and if i get to far from you both out dimensions could collapse. So you're kinda stuck with me until I'm able to go back." said nervously scratching his head.

Now to chapter 3

"WHAT?" Vegeta roared angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO BACK YET?"

Nice Vegeta edged a few steps back slightly (a lot) afraid of his counterpart before answering "This dimension is a bit behind mine in technology and the interdimensional transportation device (ITD because I don't think I'll remember the whole thing otherwise) is non-transportable. It's too big to bring with you. So I'm stuck here for a while. I'm sure your Bulma could build and ITD just like my Bulma did." His voice got softer as the more he said the angrier Vegeta seemed to get.

"Well that's just GREAT!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Ummmm Vegeta calm down would ya? It's not like it's his fault he has no way to get home." Goku said trying to diffuse the situation before he wound up watching his friend kill himself...litterally.

"Oh shut UP, Kakarrot! If it's not his fault then whose fault is it?" Vegeta replied angrily.

"Uhhh i don't know but I don't think it would be a good idea to kill yourself from another dimension." Goku said, eyeing Vegeta warily.

It was then that piped up with "He's right you know? If one of us dies while I'm in your dimension then that could mess up the whole space time continueum and we would both die since we are in the same dimension."

"Then why the hell did you come here?" Vegeta asked lamely.

"Because I needed help. Saiyans in my dimension are strong just like here but Freeza was strong enough to all but wipe out the Saiyans here and Icer was more than a hundred times stronger than him so naturally we needed extra help. Kakarro, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and myself are Super Saiyans in my dimension as well but the was never any need to reach beyond Super Saiyan or learn to fuse. So I came here knowing you could help." replied slightly braver now that Vegeta had calmed down a bit.

"Oh fine. You can stay until Bulma builds a way for you to get home but I swear to Dende if you interfer with my training I'll put you through so much torture you'll wish I would kill you!" Vegeta threatened.

"Ummmmm ok? Thank you." replied trembling slightly.

"Ummm do you guys want me to just teleport you back home?" Goku offered.

"Sure the sooner we get back the better. Thanks." Vegtea said.

"No problem." Goku replied right before they disappeared and reappeared in the Breifs' living room.

"AHH! Where the hell did you guys come from? And why are there TWO of you Vegeta?" Bulma shouted when they got there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So over the next half hour they explained everything that had happened starting with the dream til they got back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh. Well I'll see what I can do about the ITD." Bulma said.

"Thank you. The sooner you get that done the better." Vegeta said.

"Well I'm gonna go home. See ya around guys." Goku said tiredly.

"See ya Kakarrot/Goku" Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time.

"Farewell Kakarrot. Have a pleasant evening." said.

"..." Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku all just stared.

"That is gonna be hard to get used to." Bulma said.

"You've got that right." Vegeta said slightly agitated.

"No joke. I'm leaving before things get even weirder. Call me if you need me." Goku said before teleporting home.

TBC

Well thats chapter three.I wanna thank Simgr101 for offering to beta and for his suggestions although i think instead of usin his suggestions in this story ill make an alternate storyline for this story to see how it would go if i used his ideas.


	4. Chapter 4 Not Another Nightmare!

Vegeta Meets Himself

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit i get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors notes: Sorry for how short the last chapter was and the late update. I had a bit of writeers block but I've got my next couple ideas already in the planning process...this idea became chapter 4 because it was the first one to finish the obstacle course that is my mind to become an actual coherent thought. Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers. Oh and by the way since I'm not sure if I mentioned it in chapter 3: This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. And if you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic.. Now on with Chapter 4.

Last time on Vegeta Meets Himself

"Farewell Kakarrot. Have a pleasant evening." said.

"..." Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku all just stared.

"That is gonna be hard to get used to." Bulma said.

"You've got that right." Vegeta said slightly agitated.

"No joke. I'm leaving before things get even weirder. Call me if you need me." Goku said before teleporting home.

Chapter 4 Not Another Nightmare!

After Goku went home everything was relatively normal in the Breifs household...until Yamcha brought Bulla and Trunks back from the pool he took them to down the street. When they got there was sitting in the living room seemingly doing nothing. He looked up when they entered the house and smile warmly at the trio and said, quite cheerfully "Why hello there Yamcha, Trunks, and Bulla. How's your day been thus far, you three?"

"..." Yamcha, Trunks, and Bulla just stared and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DADDY'S BEEN REPLACED WITH A ROBOT!" screamed Bulla.

"OH MY GOD! WE GOTTA GET MOM AND GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" yelled Trunks.

"Oh damn. I knew you would crack eventually Vegeta but I figured it would be more along the lines of when you went all Majin Vegeta on us...only without some psycho warlock tryin' to control you. I thought we'd wind up fighting not putting you in a straight jacket." Yamcha said more calmly than the two chibi half-saiyans, secretly enjoying the thought of Vegeta in a straight jacket.

"Why whatever do you mean? I'm not crazy. And Yamcha pleas refrain from swearing in front of the children." replied

"No one is putting him or me into a straight jacket any time soon." Vegeta replied cooly when he and Bulma got to the living room.

"AHHHHH! THERE'S TWO OF DAD/DADDY!" Bulla and Trunks yelled at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Yamcha asked getting annoyed.

"Well you see" started Bulma right before another flash of blinding white light (see chapters 1 & 2) went off and Bulma disappeared leaving nothing but a smouldering pile of ashes in her wake.

"WHAT THE FUCK? BULMA WHERE ARE YOU?" Vegeta asked in growing panic.

"She's dead...completely disintergrated." Nice Vegeta answered despairingly.

"WHAT!" Vegeta shreiked.

"Mom's gone?" Bulla asked before she and Trunks both disappeared leaving again nothing but ashes.

"One of you explain what the hell is happening!" Yamcha shouted.

"Ask HIM! This all started when he got here!" Vegeta snarled, pointing at . "And for while you're explaining this mess to Yamcha you had better add in a way for me to get my wife and kids back."

"There is no way to get them back. And as for your explanation..." white light and Yamcha was a pile of ashes. "...it is no longer needed" he finished lamely. "Lets get out of here before we are next." suggested.

They flew out the door just as the whole house turned to ashes.  
>-10 minutes later-<br>and Vegeta got to the Kame house in record time after flyin top speed as SuperSaiyan spotted Krillin, Android 18, Maron, Master Roshi, and the turtle all on the beach and landed.

"Woah. Ok I'll bite. Why are there two of you and why are you both SS2(SuperSaiyan 2)?" asked Krillin.

"And what happened to your family? And Yamcha? Krillin said all their chis just disappeared ten minutes ago." 18 said, bored.

"Those are both excellent questions but we don't really have time to..." started Vegeta. Insert five white lights here. "...answer them."

"Ummmm now do we try to warn Kakarrot and his family?" asked.

"Lets just hope we're not to late...Not that I care what happens to them but if Kakarrot and his brats die the only person I'll have leftto spar with is the Namekian." Vegeta responded, trying to preserve his pride.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 to 15 minuts later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

They got to Gokus' house and actually had time to explain what was happening. ChiChi started running around packing everbodys things so they could run away and Gohan called Videl to warn her, Hercule, and Buu about the terrible, evil, horrible white light of DOOM, DEATH and DESTRUCTION TO ANY AND ALL WHO CROSS ITS PATH! (A/N couldnt help myself. This chapter needed some crack) Goku called the Ox King to warn him and heard the first three words before he heard a cracking sound and the line went dead.

"Ummmm ChiChi?" Goku said tenatively.  
>"What?" ChiChi asked.<br>"I think that light got your dad. His chi jsut disappeared." Goku said completely serious for once in his life.  
>"Not grandpa!" Gohan and Goten shouted.<br>"..." ChiChi abruptly fainted and imediately after disappeared in white light. Then was Gohan and Goten. Goku, Vegeta, and sensed Videl, Hercule, and Buu disappear too.

"SHIT!" Goku cursed. C'mon guys. We gotta go to the Lookout (1st Kamis' now Dendes' floating palace thingy) and warn Piccolo and Dende!"

So they quickly used instant transmission (for those of you who don't know, thats Gokus' awesome teleporting trick) and got to the Lookout just in time to see Korin(the talking cat) and Yajirobe disappear while they tried to warn Dende and Piccolo. Then the whole Earth lit up and every chi everywhere disappeared. Three more flashes and Dende, Piccolo, and were all gone leaving just the three saiyans but and a bunch of ashes everywhere...but not for long.

"DAMNIT! Everyone is gone. We were too late to save anyone!" Goku yelled right before the white light took him away leaving the two Vegetas alone until disappeared.

One more burst of light and there was no one left on Earth.

END NOT! This ain't over yet! *gives cookies and milk to all who didn't fall for that. gives nothing to those who did*  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta woke up screaming. "AH DAMNIT ALL! i really should lay off eating directly before I go to bed."

"Yes. Yes you should." Nice Vegeta said from the spare bed in Vegetas' room.

"YOU SHUT UP! These weird fucking dreams started the day you got here so as far as I'm concerned this is all your fault. Now go to sleep or shut up or just drop dead. Any of the three...though I would prefer if you drop dead. Let me know if you decide on that and need help with dieing. I will be more than happy to oblige." Vegeta said solemnly.  
>"Well that's not very nice." said.<br>"No shit Sherlock."Vegeta responded cooly before going back to sleep following his example soon after. 


	5. Chapter 5 Another Day, Another Disaster

Vegeta Meets Himself

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit i get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers. SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. And if you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... Now on with Chapter 5.

Last time on Vegeta Meets Himself

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta woke up screaming. "AH DAMNIT ALL! i really should lay off eating directly before I go to bed."

"Yes. Yes you should." Nice Vegeta said from the spare bed in Vegetas' room.

"YOU SHUT UP! These weird fucking dreams started the day you got here so as far as I'm concerned this is all your fault. Now go to sleep or shut up or just drop dead. Any of the three...though I would prefer if you drop dead. Let me know if you decide on that and need help with dieing. I will be more than happy to oblige." Vegeta said solemnly.  
>"Well that's not very nice." said.<br>"No shit Sherlock."Vegeta responded cooly before going back to sleep following his example soon after.

Chapter 5 Another Day, Another Disaster

The next day Vegeta was woken up in what would've been considered a cruel way if not for the good intentions behind the motion. threw the blinds in the bedroom wide open at 6 in the morning an hour before the earliest time Vegeta ever woke up unless he planned ahead of time to wake up sooner.

"What the ficking hell are you doing?" Vegeta aske in severe agitation.  
>"Letting in the sunshine?" said in a questioning voice.<br>"I see that. I meant why?" Vegeta growled.  
>"Ummm because everyone loves waking up to sunshine." said looking at Vegeta praying the angry saiyan didn't attack him.<br>"Well I don't. Now you have two choices: shut the blinds and get out of my room or I throw you out the window and shut the blinds after locking you out. PIck one." Vegeta said calmly.

He quickly shut the blinds and bolted for the door narrowly dodging the nightstand that came flying at him when he didn't leave quick enough. "Ahhhh much better" Vegeta sighed as he went back to sleep.

Meanwhile

went downstairs to see if anyone was awake yet and saw Bulma in the kitchen. "Hello Bulma. Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
>"Hmmm *yawn* Yea I did. Good morning to you to Vegeta...Wait you're aren't you?" She responded.<br>"Yes. Yes I am." He chuckled.

They enjoyed a nice breakfast and explained everything to Bulla and Trunks when they came down for breakfast.

2 hours later

"Well I'm off to train with Kakarrot and Gohan. Trunks do you wanna come along to play with Goten?" Vegeta said, much happier now that he had gotten some proper sleep.  
>"YEA! I can show him my new action fig-" Trunks started before Vegetas' latest nightmare (see chapter 3) began to come true starting with Trunks.<p>

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta and Bulma screamed in unison.

"Just like my nightmare...OH MY FUCKING GOD! I COULDN'T STOP THIS IN MY DREAM! HOW DO I STOP IT NOW?" Vegeta yelled slightly (READ: A LOT) paniced.  
>Bulma sweatdropped. "Try the dragon balls that might fix this. Use one wish to bring back everyone who disappears in that damned light and the second to make that light go away." she said like it was the most obvious thing ever.<br>"BULMA! Did I ever tell you that you're a fuckin genius?" Vegeta asked.  
>"You could stand to say it more often." She answered.<br>"Ummm can we go save our...your friends before they're all gone?" asked.  
>"RIGHT! Lets go!" Vegeta said.<br>"AHHH! GOKU! Don't DO that!" Bulma said when Goku teleported into they're house.  
>"Sorry but when Trunks' chi disappeared I figured something was wrong and wanted to know if I could help." Goku said<p>

"You can help Kakarrot by teleporting me to the Lookout (see chapter 3) before everyone disappears so that we can use the dragon balls to wish anyone who disappeared back and get rid of that damned light like Bulma said." Vegeta answered.  
>"Ok lets go." Goku8 said.<p>

Vegeta, , and Goku all joined hands as Goku put two fingers against his forehead. Two seconds later they were all at the Lookout.  
>"DENDE!" Vegeta called.<br>"Yes?" responded the young Namekian.  
>"Can we use the dragon balls to-" Vegeta started.<br>"Here." Dende cut him off handing him the dragon balls.  
>"Oh. Thanks. Shenron come forth.(is that what they say to summon the dragon? IDK for sure. If I'm wrong tell me pls)" Vegeta said.<br>"State your wishes. I shall grant any two so long as they are within my power." Shenron said in his scary voice.(his voice freaks me out a bit so sue me)  
>"Um can you bring back everyone the white light of death, doom, and destruction has destroyed?"(needed some crack lol)Vegeta asked.<br>"Yes." replied the wise dragon.  
>"Then that is the first wish." Vegeta said.<p>

"Very well. It is done. What is your second wish?" asked the dragon "I wish that damned white light would go away and quit killing people if you can do that?" Vegeta asked more than said.  
>"That too is within my power. It is done." said Shenron before he disappeared and the dragon balls scattered across the globe.<p>

"Phew. That was close." said .  
>"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS ALL STARTED WHEN YOU GOT HERE!" Vegeta screamed at him as he powered up to SS4 and prepared to blast him with his Maximum Flasher attack.<br>"Vegeta no! If you kill him you could fuck up the space time continueum remember? Besides there's always the chance that you will destroy Earth if you use Maximum Flasher." Goku tried to reason with him while hid behind him.

"Fine!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku teleported them back to the Breifs' home before going home.

"Ugh. I'm sick of this. Bulma when will the ITD(see chapter 1 or 2) be done?" Vegeta groaned.  
>"At LEAST another week." Bulma replied bluntly.<br>"A WEEK?" Vegeta screeched. "I can't take one more DAY of this!"  
>"I'm working on it as fast as I can." she said.<br>"I know. But I really can't stand being anywhere NEAR . He's insufferable and intolerable!" Vegeta began ranting.  
>"Ummm Vegeta?" Bulma started when she saw right behind Vegeta looking crushed.<br>"He's annoying and stupid and none of this would be happening if he had just stayed in his own damn dimension! This dimension would be much better off if he would just DROP DEAD!" Vegeta continued.  
>"If thats how you feel then I'll leave." said surprising the hell out of Vegeta before he turned and flew out the door.<p>

TBC

Cliffhanger. Sorry for ending it there but if I didn't then I'd be out of ideas for this story in one more chapter so I ended here to get at least two more chapters. If you want more than that then give a suggestion for a nightmare for Vegeta to have and I'll try to find a way to incorperate it. Thanks for reading and if you see the blue reveiw button at the bottom of the screen pleas click it and reveiw. And if possible recommend the story to your friends if you think it's worth reading. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 I Thought it was Finally Over

Vegeta Meets Himself

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit i get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers especially awesomegabby195 who gave me the idea for this chapters nightmare and the next chapter where it happens with a happier ending. SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. And if you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... Now on with Chapter 6.

Last time on Vegeta Meets Himself

"Ugh. I'm sick of this. Bulma when will the ITD(see chapter 1 or 2) be done?" Vegeta groaned.  
>"At LEAST another week." Bulma replied bluntly.<br>"A WEEK?" Vegeta screeched. "I can't take one more DAY of this!"  
>"I'm working on it as fast as I can." she said.<br>"I know. But I really can't stand being anywhere NEAR . He's insufferable and intolerable!" Vegeta began ranting.  
>"Ummm Vegeta?" Bulma started when she saw right behind Vegeta looking crushed.<br>"He's annoying and stupid and none of this would be happening if he had just stayed in his own damn dimension! This dimension would be much better off if he would just DROP DEAD!" Vegeta continued.  
>"If thats how you feel then I'll leave." said surprising the hell out of Vegeta before he turned and flew out the door.<p>

Chapter 6 I Thought it was Finally Over...

Three days after ran away Vegeta awoke more relaxed than ever. He went downstairs, said goodmorning to Bulma and their kids, ate breakfast, and helped clean up after. All of this was normal for Vegeta to do except for one thing: Whil he was helping to clean up he was whistling the entire time.

"Vegeta?" Bulma called tentively.  
>"Yes?" he replied.<br>"Are you ok? You never whistle." she said.  
>"Oh I'm just fine. Even better now that the saiyan prince wannabe(1) is gone." Vegeta answered with a small smile.<br>"That 'saiyan prince wannabe' is you from another dimension." Bulma reminded him.  
>"So?" he asked.<br>"So? SO? If he dies so do you remember? God sometimes I wonder if you're really as smart as I thought you were when we met! Right now you're sure as hell not acting like it!" Bulma yelled at him.  
>"Oh right. Forgot about that." Vegeta said sheepishly.<br>"YOU FORGOt? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT? THAT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT!" she screamed. "You idiot. Go find him before he gets himself, and you killed."  
>"Alright alright. I'm going. Sheesh don't have a cow woman." Vegeta mumbled the last part.<br>"WHAT WAS THAT?" Bulma asked.  
>"Nothing!" Vegeta answered quickly before bolting out the door to begin his long and perilous journey to find .(2)<p>

5 hours later

"Where the hell is he damnit?" Vegeta screamed frightening several people on the street and earning glares from parents with small children.  
>"Um who are you looking for?" asked an annoyingly familiar kind timid voice.<p>

Vegeta spun around and lo and behold there was .

"I was looking for you...What the fuck happened to you? You look like you've been to hell and back." Vegeta said.  
>"What do you care? And why were you looking for me?" was the only response given.<br>"Alright I admit I was only looking for you because Bulma reminded me that if you die I will as well." Vegeta stated.  
>"Figures." deadpanned.<br>"What do you want? A fucking apology?" Vegeta yelled.  
>"Actually...yes. That would be nice." said seriously.<br>"Alright. I'm ssss-s-sor-sorr" Vegeta stuttered and then winced.  
>"If it's painful forget it." said.<p>

Vegeta and lapsed into an akward silence before Vegeta jerked his head and motioned for to follow him. They walked back to Capsule Corp. and went inside.

"Oh my god! I was worried up about sick about you two!" Bulma cried.  
>"No need to worry woman." Vegeta said.<br>"Yes we are perfectly safe Bulma." said.

3 days later

"Ugh only one more day dealing with you and then it's all over." Vegeta sighed.  
>"Gee thanks. glad to know I'll be missed." said sarcastically.<br>"Ummm yea about that Vegeta...ummm well you see. while I was working on the ITD(3) it kinda...blew up." Bulma said nervously.  
>"..." Vegeta stared. "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT BLEW UP?"<br>"Exactly what I said. I have to start over." Bulma replied evenly.

3 hours later and the begining of awesomegabby195's idea(4)

Vegeta and were walking through town when they heard a loud siren and watched as four cars rounded a corner. Three of them were cop cars and between all the bullets flying the other car got hit enough that it just fell to the ground. The man driving the car jumped out saw Vegeta and and ran over pulling out a bomb and quickly taping it to .

"Hah you pigs! You make one move and I'll set off this bomb an blow this dude up!" the petty theif yelled.  
>"Alright calm down. There's no reason to involve civilians." said the police cheif.<br>"Like hell there ain't!" answered the theif.  
>"Um please let me go." said "Shut the fuck up you pansy." snarled the theif.<br>"Let. Him. Go. NOW!" growled Vegeta through gritted teeth.  
>" *gulp* " the theif wet his pants at thew look of pure reage on Vegetas' face and accidentilly set off the bomb. "Ah shit."<br>"Turn it off moron." Vegeta deadpanned.  
>"I would if I could but I gots no clue how man." replied the theif shaking in his boots.<br>"WHAT? You son of a bitch!" Vegeta yelled. "I oughta kill-"

BOOM

"Shit."

"GOD NO! NO WARRIOR CAN DIE LIKE THIS!" Vegeta yelled waking up in a cold sweat. "Oh fuck. I gotta find before that really happens. Knowing him he would die like that. But I refuse to die because that idiot gets blown up by a low life theif damnit!"

TBC

1-is 2-needed some crack somewhere in this chapter 3-Interdimensional Teleportation Device 4-awesomegabby195 suggested that die in Vegetas' next nightmare thus giving Vegeta a reason to look for him as his nightmares are more like premonitions than bad dreams and keep coming true...or almost coming true til Vegeta or Goku or someone thinks of a way to stop them. Thank you for the idea awesomegabby195. Your idea gave me just what i needed for at least another two chapters befor I send home.

If anyone else wants to make it two chapters longer submit your idea for a nightmare via the blue reveiw button like awesomgabby195 did.  
>See ya next chapter. And I'm gonna ask one of my fav authors about adapting one of her ideas that made her authors note fun to fit my stories. So if she has no problem with it my author notes will be alot more interesting.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 I was Wrong

Vegeta Meets Himself

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit i get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers especially awesomegabby195 who gave me the idea for this chapter where the last nightmare happens with a happier ending. There is a surprise that no one who knows anything about DBZ will see coming. SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. And if you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... Now on with Chapter 7.

Last time on Vegeta Meets Himself

BOOM

"Shit."

"GOD NO! NO WARRIOR CAN DIE LIKE THIS!" Vegeta yelled waking up in a cold sweat. "Oh fuck. I gotta find him before that really happens. Knowing him he would die like that. But I refuse to die because that idiot gets blown up by a low life theif damnit!"

Chapter 7 ...I Was Wrong

The next morning Vegeta had a quick breakfast with his family and left to search for .

"I have to find him before that damn dream comes true.' Vegeta grumbled to himself before asking a random stranger(O.O stranger danger) "Excuse me sir. Have you seen a man who looks exactly like me?"  
>"Why yes. Yes I have." he answered.<br>"You have? Really? WHERE?" Vegeta asked frantically.  
>"Right down the street, make a right, go three blocks, and head down the alley til you come to a box. He's in the box." replied the gentleman.<br>"Thanks." Vegeta replied before following the mans directions. When he got to the box, however, there was only a runaway kid in the box.

"Hey kid." Vegeta said. "Have you seen a man that looks exactly like me?"  
>"Yea." said the kid.<br>"Where?" asked Vegeta.  
>"I'm lookin' at him dumbass." replied the kid.<br>"Not me you fuckin nimrod." Vegeta yelled while the kid cowered in fear.  
>"VEGETA! Be nice. He's injured and ill and severely malnourished." said a stern but kind, and to Vegeta, annoyingly familiar voice right behind him.<br>"Oh you ment he was behind me didn't you?" Vegeta asked the kid who nodded and then koffed violently. "Sorry kid."

Then he rounded on Nice Vegeta . "You need to come back to Capsule Corp. with me." he said trying to keep his calm.  
>"I can't" he replied.<br>"Good good. Let's go...wait WHAT?" Vegeta yelled. "WHY?"  
>"Because this boy needs help. I can't just leave him." was his response.<br>"We can take him to a hospital." Vegeta said.  
>"I doubt he can afford it." said icily.<br>"Then I'll pay for it damnit! Now lets go." Vegeta said trying to resist the urge to blast .  
>"Well...ok. I guess that works too." said before they carried the boy to a hospitaland Vegeta left enough money to cover any charges.<p>

They returned to Capsule Corp. and had a silent lunch. Bulma, Vegeta, and their family, along with were in the back yard. Bulla and Trunks were swimming in the giant pool(do they even have a pool?) Bulma was sunbathing and working on her tan. was meditating to keep calm. Vegeta was just doing some light exercise (and everyone knows what Vegeta consideres light exercise anyone else would call a full blown workout).

"Oh Vegeta before I forget. I won't be done with the ITD til next week." Bulma said nonchalantly.  
>"What? WHY the hell is that?" Vegeta asked, outraged while thinking 'Shoulda seen that coming from that damn dream.'<br>"It blew up today so I have to start over." Bulma said.  
>"ARGH! I'm going for a walk. See ya later." Vegeta growled.<p>

When Vegeta left followed him. After it seemed that Vegeta had calmed down tried to start a conversation with him but was either ignored or the only answer he got was "Hn" or "get lost".

After three hours of walking they stopped in a restraunt and got some dinner. While they ate Vegeta just thought and gave him time and quiet so he could concentrate. After they ate they went back to Capsule Corp. and went to bed.

Next Day

Vegeta and woke up and went down to breakfast. Afterwards Vegeta retreated to the gravity room to train and went to the vast library in the house to read.(do they even have their own library?)

Five hours later Vegeta left the gravity room and came out of the library. Vegeta left to walk through town for a bit and just followed.

After two hours of walking Vegeta finally said *insert drumroll here cuz here comes the surprise* "I'm sorry for what I said...you know about things being better if you just dropped dead(see chapter 5). That was wrong and I really shouldn't have said it weather you were near enough to hear or not. I really am sorry."  
>"It's ok." said right before a man in a sports car(IDK much about cars so i don't know which ones are sports cars so use your imagination) came around the corner at 150mph headed straight for .<p>

The horn blared and the cops came arouund the corner right behind the sports car. Two seconds before the car hit Vegeta tackled him and thenafter confirming that he was still alive spun around and sent a blast of ki at the car. The blast was small enough that no one saw it but large enough to destroy the engine and make the car crash immediately. The police swarmed the car and arrested the man before asking Vegeta and if they were getting a negative response the cops left them alone and Vegeta and went home.

That night before they went to bed Vegeta said "If you EVER tell anyone that I apologized to you I will NOT hesitate to rip your head clean off your shoulders, blast you with a flamethrower til you turn into ashes, and then dumo the ashes in the nearest active volcano and make it look like a fucking accident. Are we clear?  
>"As a crystal." replied trembling in fear. "Good night."<br>"Whatever. G'night." Vegeta said.

TBC

Only one more chapter if I dont get any new ideas. If there is something you wanna see happen in this fic let me know via a reveiw. I do have a few ideas for a sequel and I promised my wonderful beta Simgr101 that I would do a story similar to this one only with the characters more like themselves and less OOC. I have a few ideas brewing for a sequel to this one though but nothing definate yet. But there will be a sequel. Sorry for any mistakes in any chapters. When I saw them I tried to fix them but my computer malfuntioned when I tried. If you have any questions ask me and I will answer via private message.


	8. Chapter 8 Is it FINALLY Over!

Vegeta Meets Himself

PLEASE LOOK AT THE END AUTHORS NOTES!

Summary: One day while he's training in the Mountains Vegeta sees a weird portal open and through it comes himself from an alternate reality. A reality where Goku was never sent to Earth, the Saiyans never worked for Freeza and were never killed by Freeza, and where he was actually one of the nicest people you would ever meet. How will Vegeta react to all that infomation and is any of it even real? Read on and find out.

Warning: This is my first fanfic so constructive critisism is welcome but please no flames. I don't have Microsoft Word so I'm using Notepad on my laptop so if you see any spelling or grammar errors let me know and I will try to fix them...unless it's in the dialougue because i really think characters from Dragon Ball Z and other anime should use slang terms once in a while so errors in dialouge are most likely on purpose unless it's spelling.

Rating: I never posted a story so I'm not sure about the rating but I know there will be a bit of swearing so I'll rate it T to be safe. If that rating is too high or too low let me know.

Disclaimer: If i owned DBZ or Dbz Kai Vegeta wouldn't be evil anymore he would never go Majin Vegeta and he would be better at expressing himself without killing people and be better at making friends and treating them right...since none of that is happening then I don't own DBZ or DBZ Kai and the only profit i get is practice for my writing in school.

Authors notes: Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers especially awesomegabby195 who will be surprised. SS means SuperSaiyan any number after is the level of SS i.e. 2, 3, 4. Yes they can go SS4 in my fic even though that didn't happen til GT cuz when i remembered when SS4 came into the show I already had them use it in an earlier chapter. This story takes part AFTER the Majin Buu arc but BEFORE Uub comes in on the last few episode before GT. By the way this chapter may be short. And if you have suggestions or requests I'm open to them...within reason of course That doesn't mean I will use them in this fic... but it's possible they will inspire a new fic... Now on with Chapter 8.

Last time on Vegeta Meets Himself

That night before they went to bed Vegeta said "If you EVER tell anyone that I apologized to you I will NOT hesitate to rip your head clean off your shoulders, blast you with a flamethrower til you turn into ashes, and then dumo the ashes in the nearest active volcano and make it look like a fucking accident. Are we clear?  
>"As a crystal." replied trembling in fear. "Good night."<br>"Whatever. G'night." Vegeta said.

Chapter 8 Is it FINALLY Over?

Seven Days Later

"YES! It's FINALLY done!" Bulma yelled pumping her fist in the air.  
>"It IS?" Vegeta and Nice Vegeta asked in unison.<br>"Yes. Yes it is." Bulma said proudly.  
>"YES!" Vegeta cheered while Nice Vegeta cried "I can finally see MY wife!"<p>

BANG

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Vegeta screeched.  
>"Lets go find out." Nice Vegeta suggested.<p>

2 minutes later upstairs

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE ROOF?" exclaimed Bulma gaping at the huge hole in roof and wall.  
>"Ummm I think it was those people in the plane." Nice Vegeta mused.<br>"MUAHAHAHAHA! DIE BITCHES!" screamed the bombers from Planet Korent.  
>"DAMN THEY'RE KORENTIANS!" Vegeta cursed.<br>"Who?" asked Bulma.  
>"Korentians: the ONLY warrior race that EVER matched the saiyans in any way." Vegeta explained.<br>"oh." said Bulma.

One Korentian floated down powering an attack and took aim at Bulma. Just as he fired the beam they heard one shout of "KaMeHaMe Ha!" from behind the attacker and a shout of "FU SION HA!" from behind them followed by a ring flying at the attacker and immobilizing him just as he was hit. When all the smoke cleared they saw Goku as SS4 and Gotenks as SS3. Then the other Korentians attacked.

10 minutes later Trunks and Gotens fusion wore of and there were still five Korentians left. Goku and Vegeta, both as SS4, looked at eachother, nodded, and did the fusion dance shouting "FU SION HA!" In there place was *insert drumroll for the most awesome fusion* SS4 GOGETA!

Gogeta powered up, and fired off his Big Bang KaMeHaMe Ha times 100 and defeated the remaining Korenthians in record time. After the fusion wore off they looked over and saw Bulma crying with Nice Vegeta next to her on the verge of tears himself.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Vegeta asked.  
>"The ITD is destroyed again." Bulma sobbed.<br>"Oh...It's not that bad. One more week with him is...tolerable." Vegeta said trying to soothe her.  
>"Try another year with him." Bulma said.<br>"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.  
>"The only thing with enough juice to power that thing was a nuclear combination of uranium and plutonium that takes a whole year to make and the one that was just destoyed was the last one I had." Bulma explained.<br>"Oh." was all Vegeta said before he promptly fainted.

"Oh boy." said Goku. "I'm going home before he wakes up. He tends to take his anger out on me."  
>"Yea see ya Goku." Bulma said.<br>"Farewell friend." said Nice Vegeta.  
>"Still not used to that." Goku said while Goku nodded.<p>

TBC...in the sequel.

There will be a sequel but first I need ideas for it. I have some ideas. I will also be working on a fic that is similar to this story just different nightmares and the characters will be more in character less OOC. I have one idea for the sequel so far but if I dont get anymore ideas it will just be a long one shot. If I get ideas in reveiws then they will be used as specific days throughout the year while Bulma fixes the ITD. If not I'm just gonna start the sequel with something along the lines of "One year later" thanks cya next time. Pls reveiw if for no other reason then the fact that I update quickly. Don't believe me? Then look at the date this was published and the last time it was updated. Im still here and I have chapters 1-3 or 4 for the sequel but I just cant think of a title if my life depended on it. Anyone who wants a sequel please give me suggestions for a title. BTW before i added this the update date was 7-26-11.


End file.
